<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не доверяйте тевинтерцам, лорд Инквизитор! by emde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073158">Не доверяйте тевинтерцам, лорд Инквизитор!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emde/pseuds/emde'>emde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:06:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emde/pseuds/emde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>сборник драбблов по пейрингу м!лавеллан/дориан</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Два часа</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>не хотела выкладывать потому что писалось чисто для себя под настроение потому что несмотря на обилие фиков по павеллан то что мне хотелось прочитать я не нашла. вот и приходилось действовать самой.<br/>драбблы сюжетно не связаны, хронологически тоже. </p><p> </p><p>сборник возможно будет пополняться, а может и не будет ху ноуз.</p><p>название это моя личная шутка самосмейка вот тоже https://twitter.com/em___de/status/1159585245727006721</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дориан спешно расшнуровывал завязочки на одежде Инквизитора. Ужасная форма, зачем столько всяких узелков, держится что ли крепче?.. Но сейчас нельзя было останавливаться. Тонкие пальцы вцепились ему в плечи, как бы намекая, что еще одно промедление – и завязочки придется рвать.</p><p>- Прошу тебя, не тормози, - прошептал Эннивей, прикрывая глаза. Дориан коротко поцеловал Инквизитора в шею, наконец, расправившись с завязочками.</p><p>- Ты так торопишься, даже не оставишь время на прелюдию? – маг снова стал целовать Лавеллана в шею, пока его руки оглаживали бедра.</p><p>- Я… У меня… Мало времени, но если… - начал сбивчиво объяснять Эннивей. Но его прервал глубокий страстный поцелуй, который продлился несколько секунд. Зато Лавеллан перестал объяснять, почему ему хочется секса здесь и сейчас. Даже не на кровати, а на рабочем столе, где буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от задницы, сидящей на столешнице, находится чернильница и перо, а еще черновик письма, которое нужно сегодня переписать и отправить.</p><p>- Ты же знаешь, нужно просто позвать меня, amatus. Не нужно ничего объяснять, - Дориан продолжил целовать шею Эннивея, спускаясь к его ключицам. Лавеллан трепетно выдохнул. Его ушки забавно дергались от смущения. Дориану всегда нравилось наблюдать за этим…</p><p>- Лорд Инквизитор! – голос Жозефины раздался снизу. Эннивей только через секунду понял, что надо успеть соскочить со стола и застегнуть одежду, прежде чем леди посол войдет в покои. Дориан среагировал быстрее – стащил Лавеллана со стола, просто обняв, таким образом скрыв, что одежда Инквизитора расстегнута. Жозефина поднялась как раз в этот момент.</p><p>- Лорд Инквизитор, я… - она начала было что-то говорить, но остановилась, прикрыв лицо бумагами. – Прошу прощения, я не вовремя, лорд Инквизитор, лорд Павус.</p><p>Эннивей покраснел до самых кончиков ушей, но, к счастью, Дориан смог найти в себе силы ответить:</p><p>- Леди Монтилье, вы же знаете, что ваше присутствие всегда радует. Вы что-то хотели?</p><p>Эннивей взглянул на любовника, сильнее прижавшись к нему, а затем на Жозефину. Та смущенно улыбнулась, а после покачала головой.</p><p>- Думаю, это не столь срочно, - ответила она. – Просто пришло несколько писем, но вы можете посмотреть их потом, Лорд Инквизитор.</p><p>Она стала глазами пробегать по содержанию некоторых конвертов, очень странно при этом подняв указательный палец. После этого она исподлобья глянула на Дориана. Эннивей почувствовал, что Дориан что-то делает той рукой, которой обнимает его со спины. Леди посол тем временем коротко кивнула, после чего вышла, еще раз извинившись.</p><p>- Мне теперь стыдно перед ней, - признался Эннивей, взглянув на Дориана. А тот лишь загадочно улыбался.</p><p>- Жозефина все прекрасно понимает, - проговорил маг. – Так, а теперь позволь вспомнить, на чем я остановился…  - и снова втянул Эннивея в поцелуй.</p><p>Леди посол, выйдя из покоев Инквизитора, столкнулась с Кассандрой.</p><p>- Вы к Лорду Инквизитору? – тут же спросила Жозефина. – Боюсь, это невозможно. Он сейчас крайне занят.</p><p>- Неужели? – Искательница приподняла одну бровь, внимательно взглянув на леди Монтилье. – И сколько времени он будет занят?</p><p>- Около двух часов, - ответила Жозефина. Лорд Павус просил для них два часа, добавила она про себя, вероятно, это дело <em>особой</em> важности.</p><p>- Ясно, - коротко сказала Кассандра. – Подойду позже.</p><p>Искательница направилась прочь, сложив руки за спиной. Жозефина тяжело вздохнула, тоже отправившись к себе.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Сон</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Эннивей вскочил посреди ночи, тяжело дыша. Все тело дрожало, рука с меткой ужасно болела, на ней же сводило пальцы. Инквизитор всматривался в темноту комнаты, широко распахнув глаза. Это был всего лишь кошмар. Он уже закончился. Всё. Вдох-выдох.</p>
<p>После пребывания в Тени Инквизитору постоянно снятся кошмары. Он боялся остаться там, застрять. И все его кошмары связаны с этим. А еще с пауками, которые медленно-медленно подбираются к нему, заползают на тело, а Эннивей стоит и не может пошевелиться, даже закричать не может.</p>
<p>Вдруг руки Инквизитора коснулась чья-то рука. Лавеллан чуть не закричал от страха, но вовремя себя успокоил, осознав, что это всего лишь Дориан, который спал рядом. Маг говорил, что всегда спит очень крепко, так, что его не разбудит драконий рык. Но каждый раз, когда Эннивей просыпался от кошмара, Дориан просыпался тоже.</p>
<p>- Снова кошмар? – спросил сонно Павус. Он не стал дожидаться ответа, потянул Инквизитора обратно в кровать.</p>
<p>- Снова, - тихо ответил Лавеллан, оказавшись в теплых объятиях. Дориан ничего больше не сказал. Он мягко поцеловал в макушку эльфа, прижав его к себе. Маг постоянно говорил о том, что на эти хрупкие эльфийские плечи свалилось слишком много. Такая красота себя постоянно губит, пытаясь спасти этот чертов мир… И ладно, сначала враги были только снаружи, а теперь они добрались до самого сокровенного, до самого личного – снов Инквизитора. Дориан ругал себя за то, что тогда не настоял на своем участии в миссии. Солас пошел вместо него. Дориан так же ругал себя за то, что не сказал Соласу «Смотри за ним в оба!», но вряд ли бы это помогло, потому что сам Солас был в восторге от Тени. Ну, Дориану так казалось.</p>
<p>Павус не спал, поглаживая мягкие волосы Эннивея. Тот иногда сбивчиво дышал, прижимал к груди руку с меткой. Дориан это чувствовал, старался хоть немного успокоить страх и боль.</p>
<p>- Дориан, - вдруг тихо позвал Лавеллан, подняв голову. – Однажды мне приснился ты.</p>
<p>Маг промолчал. Он почувствовал как тонкая, прохладная рука стала медленно гладить его по щеке.</p>
<p>- Ты постоянно целовал меня во сне, - продолжил Эннивей, улыбнувшись в темноте. – Это был хороший сон.</p>
<p>Дориан хмыкнул, после чего поцеловал эльфа.</p>
<p>- Я, конечно, не умею создавать сны, но надеюсь, тебе снова приснюсь я, - проговорил маг в губы любовника. Тот тихо рассмеялся, а затем прижался к Дориану снова.</p>
<p>- Доброй ночи, - прошептал Эннивей.</p>
<p>- Доброй ночи, amatus, - тихо ответил Дориан.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Улыбается</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Все были рады привалу в Свистящих пустошах. Бескрайние просторы пустыни, одинаковый пейзж, песок, который оказывался везде, противный ветер – все это раздражало и мешало нормальному продвижению отряда.<br/>
Разбили небольшой лагерь, развели костер, который Эннивей поддерживал с помощью магии. Бревен им не удалось найти много, пришлось пускать в ход различную траву, которую нашли поблизости. Инквизитор сидел перед костром вместе с Железным Быком, начиная жарить мясо. Воин активно помогал Эннивею, давал какие-то советы.<br/>
Дориан стоял в стороне, смотря на заходящее солнце. Место отвратительное, но говорить об этом Эннивею в очередной раз бесполезно. Назад поворачивать поздно, да и Лавеллан сам из последних сил держится, чтобы не сорваться на этот проклятый песок.<br/>
- Кассандра была права, - Варрик как обычно подошел бесшумно. Дориан медленно повернулся к гному, вопросительно взглянув на него. Он ожидал продолжения.<br/>
- Кассандра наблюдательна, - сказал Варрик, слегка ухмыльнувшись. – Хотя не исключаю, что ей помогла Лелиана. Но это действительно сложно не заметить, Посверкунчик.<br/>
- Ты говоришь загадками, Варрик, - фыркнул Дориан.<br/>
-  Кассандра сказала мне, что ты часто улыбаешься без какой-то явной причины. Я подошел к тебе, в этом ужасном месте, а ты… Улыбаешься, - говоря это Варрик будто был доволен собой. – О чем ты таком думаешь? Сомневаюсь, что дело в этом… Чудесном пейзаже.<br/>
- Почему же? Очень даже милый пейзаж, прекрасная пустыня, - проговорил совершенно спокойно Дориан. Варрик ухмыльнулся, скрестив руки на груди. Он отошел чуть в сторону, потому что сзади к магу подошел Инквизитор, закрыв ему глаза руками.<br/>
- Угадай кто, - протянул Лавеллан с нежной улыбкой. Дориан погладил руки на своем лице.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Шарфы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Как только Эннивей вернулся с бала в Зимнем дворце, он первым делом снял с себя парадные одеяния, скинув их на пол, потом помылся, смывая с себя запах духов, кровь и грязь. Эннивей любил помогать, он считал, что жертвовать собой ради кого-то – нормально, в то же время он понимал, что развлечения это важно… И вот если бы из бала в Зимнем дворце убрать «бал» и «Зимний дворец» возможно бал в Зимнем дворце не оставил бы такой тяжелый отпечаток на Инквизиторе. Бедняжка эльф измотался страшно. И измотали его не поиски убийцы императрицы, а именно вся эта обстановка внутри дворца. Эннивей был в курсе Игры, был в курсе того, что обычно обсуждают на таких… Мероприятиях. Но почему-то до последнего не верил, что все будет так плохо.</p><p>Сейчас он уже чистый, одетый в свободную белую рубашку сидел на кровати, пытаясь успокоиться. Все разговоры действовали так на Эннивея, но в Зимнем дворце было <em>слишком</em> много разговоров. Плюс, в спину постоянно летели какие-то сплетни. Конечно, ожидаемо – ведь на балу был Дориан, а все довольно быстро догадались, что Инквизитор не просто так проводит большую часть времени рядом с этой «скандально известной персоной». С одной стороны пусть бы и обсуждали, но Эннивей почему-то боялся, что у них из-за этого возникнут проблемы…</p><p>- Ты слишком невеселый, - Дориан вошел в спальню без стука. Инквизитор посмотрел на него, приподняв бровь. Маг прошел к Лавеллану, сев возле него на кровать.</p><p>- Значит, тебе не понравилось? – спросил Дориан, притянув к себе Эннивея.</p><p>- Нет, - ответил честно эльф. – Это было ужасно.</p><p>- Согласен, - Павус мягко поцеловал Инквизитора за ушком. – Всё это отвратительная внутренность Игры. Но я думал, тебя предупреждали.</p><p>- Предупреждали, - проговорил Эннивей, прикрыв глаза. Он тяжело вздохнул. – Но я надеялся, что все не будет <em>так </em>плохо.</p><p>- Могло быть и хуже, - заметил Дориан. – Но давай в следующий раз поговорим о неудачных раскладах. На тебе лица нет. А когда у тебя нет лица, целовать тебя становится труднее.</p><p>Эннивей коротко рассмеялся, а потом глянул на мага, мягко улыбаясь ему.</p><p>- Ты останешься со мной на ночь? – спросил Лавеллан. Дориан кивнул.</p><p>- Я для этого и пришел, надеялся, что ты меня не выгонишь, - проговорил он с усмешкой.</p><p>- Если бы ты пришел в маске, то я бы выставил тебя за дверь, - Эннивей вдруг повалил на кровать Павуса, положив руки ему на грудь.</p><p>- Это звучит пугающе. Хорошо, что я не такой идиот, чтобы приходить к тебе в маске, - хмыкнул Дориан. – Я же не враг сам себе.</p><p>- Это верно, - Эннивей наклонился к губам мага, коротко поцеловав его. А потом отстранился. Острые эльфийские ушки дернулись, а Инквизитор внимательно взглянул на любовника.</p><p>- В чем дело? – спросил Дориан, приподняв бровь.</p><p>- Я мог не искать шарфы? – Лавеллан прищурился. Павус вскинул обе брови, приоткрыв рот. Он стал вспоминать про шарфы. Шарфы…</p><p>- Ты про… То, что я сказал найти десять шелковых шарфов? – на всякий случай уточнил Дориан. Эннивей кивнул, внимательно смотря на мага. Тот пытался изо всех сил сдержать смех. Дориан на балу просто пошутил, он и не думал, что Инквизитор действительно пойдет искать шарфы для него.</p><p>- Amatus, - начал было Павус, погладив по рукам Лавеллана, но тот отстранился, потянув на себя одеяло, накрывшись им.</p><p>- Ты обманул меня! – воскликнул он, упав на кровать в одеяле. Дориану пришлось сесть, чтобы увидеть эльфа. Лицо того было очень грустным.</p><p>- Я пошутил, - проговорил маг. – Я думал, что ты поймешь, что я всего лишь шучу. Ты думаешь, что я бы лишил тебя удовольствия наслаждаться балом?</p><p>Эннивей приподнялся на локтях, фыркнув.</p><p>- Мог бы лишить такого удовольствия, - бросил он, а потом снова упал на кровать, закрыв лицо руками. – Ненавижу этот бал. Просто отвратительно. Сначала я выслушивал о том, какие у меня длинные уши, потом кто-то стал очень громко рассуждать о моих сексуальных предпочтениях, потом ты со своими шарфами… Дориан! Это ужасно!..</p><p>Павус редко видел Инквизитора таким. Обычно, даже в самых ужасных ситуациях Эннивей сдержан. Еще ни одна живая душа (кроме Дориана, конечно) не видела, чтобы Инквизитор лежал на кровати, жалуясь. Многие просто забывали, что за титулом Инквизитора скрывается не каменная глыба с посохом, а живой эльф, на самом деле очень эмоциональный и чувствительный, даже слишком сентиментальный. Дориан вздохнул, подобравшись поближе к Лавеллану. Тот взглянул на него своими огромными голубыми глазами.</p><p>- Тебе должно быть стыдно, - проговорил Эннивей уже тише.</p><p>- Мне очень стыдно, - Павус беззлобно улыбнулся, поцеловав эльфа. – И я постараюсь немедленно загладить свою вину…</p><p>Но Эннивей приставил палец к его губам, останавливая от дальнейших действий.</p><p>- Загладишь – ляжешь сейчас со мной, обнимешь меня и никуда не уйдешь, ясно? – Эннивей говорил спокойно, даже не приказным тоном. Несмотря на содержание, и на не очень удачную попытку Инквизитора покомандовать – звучало это как просьба, довольно жалобная.</p><p>- Конечно, amatus, - и на эту просьбу Дориан никогда не сможет ответить отказом.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Тропы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Привал оказался как нельзя кстати. Всем следовало отдохнуть перед самой главной заварушкой, перед тем ради чего они притащились в Глубинные тропы, а потом словно кроты ушли еще дальше в какие-то Создателем забытые пещеры, чтобы наткнуться на толпу фанатиков… Или кто они там?.. В общем, отдых требовался всем. Быку дыхание спирало от узких коридоров, казалось, что еще немного и у него действительно начнется приступ клаустрофобии; Варрик молча осматривал пещеры, редко вставляя едкое словечко; Валта не говорила ни о чем, только иногда вслух размышляла над своими записями, которые сделала по пути; Дориан старался мыслить позитивно, даже находил что-то эстетичное в жилах лириума, которые словно система кровеносных сосудов покрывали стены пещер, но мешала обеспокоенность за одного мелкого и наглого эльфа.</p>
<p>Они прошли очень много, они слишком много провели под землей, хотя, когда они встретили отряд Инквизиции для создания крупного лагеря, там им сказали, что Инквизитор может вернуться в Скайхолд. Но Эннивей отказался. Он только просил передать Каллену, Жозефине и Лелиане всю ту информацию о Глубинных тропах, которую им удалось собрать. Но Дориан надеялся, что они хоть ненадолго вернуться в Скайхолд. Не только потому что Дориан устал любоваться одинаковыми стенами из камня, а потому что Инквизитор хромал.</p>
<p>Во время битвы с ограми, один из чудищ схватил Эннивея как тряпичную куклу. Железный Бык сразу же бросился спасать Инквизитора. Он ударил своим мощным тяжелым топором огра – тот зашатался и выпустил Эннивея. Но поймать Лавеллана не успели. Инквизитор упал на камни, едва не став добычей генлоков. Один из них схватил за ногу эльфа, за что получил арбалетную стрелу в затылок. Дориан подскочил к Эннивею, поднимая его. Тот не сразу пришел в себя, но пришел, даже продолжил бой, но все еще сильно хромал. Они шли много и долго, но Инквизитор ни разу не пожаловался на боль, хотя Дориан видел, как тяжело тому идти и как тяжело убегать от врагов. От любой помощи Эннивей отказывался, сразу уходил от вопроса, делал вид, что вон те глубинные грибы у сталактита очень интересно выглядят.</p>
<p>И вот сейчас на привале Эннивей снова скачет, прихрамывая, доставая из сумки еду. А Дориан тем временем вместе с Быком устанавливал палатку.</p>
<p>- Почему ты не носишь Энни на руках? – спросил глухо Железный Бык, прекрасно зная, что тевинтерский маг сейчас не о палатке думает. Он был прав – Дориан думал об Эннивее и его пострадавшей ноге. Маг взглянул на напарника, а потом тяжело вздохнул.</p>
<p>- Его нужно сначала поймать, - проговорил тихо Дориан. – После гибели Ренна – сделать это не представляется возможным. Он так хочет помочь Валте, чтобы она не чувствовала себя виноватой и чтобы всё это было не зря.</p>
<p>- И ты любишь его за это, – заметил Бык, уже в одиночку устанавливая палатку. От Дориана толку было мало.</p>
<p>- Да, - кивнул Павус, смотря на Эннивея, сосредоточенного на готовке еды.</p>
<p>- Иди, помоги ему, я тут справлюсь, - сказал Бык. – Может, убедишь его дать команду к отбою. Спать хочу страшно.</p>
<p>Дориан взглянул на Быка, а потом снова на Инквизитора. Он коротко кивнул, а после отошел, сев возле Эннивея. Тот сразу поднял глаза на Павуса, мягко улыбнувшись ему. Светлые волосы были в пыли, а на лице следы крови. К счастью, это была не кровь эльфа. Валта, сидевшая рядом, взглянула на них, но сразу же отвела глаза. Инквизитор не сообщал о своих отношениях с Дорианом, да и у них не было времени на романтику. Валта поняла, что эти двое вместе только недавно. Они не целовались у нее на глазах, не держались за руки, но просто как-то интуитивно Валта поняла, что Эннивей и Дориан любят друг друга.</p>
<p>- Эннивей, - Дориан положил руку на колено юноши. – Тебе нужен отдых. Как и всем нам.</p>
<p>- Дориан, мы не будем это обсуждать, - вдруг резко отрезал Инквизитор. Но потом сразу же мягко добавил: - Мы прошли слишком много. Я не собираюсь возвращаться в Скайхолд. Не сейчас.</p>
<p>- Я не об этом, Эннивей, - Павус слегка нахмурился. – Я о том, что ты получил ранение, даже не подумал вылечить его!</p>
<p>- Это всего лишь синяк, ты же сам видел, меня не укусили, а просто больно схватили, - проговорил Лавеллан, тяжело вздохнув. – От этого еще никто не умирал, Дориан.</p>
<p>Павус закатил глаза. Эннивей грустно улыбнулся, погладив по щеке любимого. Дориан покачал головой, фыркнув.</p>
<p>- Если ты умрешь от этого, amatus, - проговорил маг, - я воскрешу тебя и убью еще раз. Ты понял?</p>
<p>- Да-да, - Эннивей негромко рассмеялся, но потом покраснел, прикрыв рот рукой.</p>
<p>Когда палатки были поставлены, а еда приготовлена и съедена, небольшой отряд все же отправился спать. Завтра предстоял тяжелый день. Но из палатки Инквизитора и Дориана слышались приглушенные вздохи. Бык делил палатку с Варриком, как было всегда, когда они отправлялись в походы. Когда они услышали из соседней палатки громкий шепот, а потом какие-то сомнительные звуки, то только переглянулись.</p>
<p>- Я теперь должен Сэре, - заметил Варрик, вздохнув. – Я подозревал, что моя позиция в споре была заведомо проигранной.</p>
<p>- Просто Сэра была с нами в Эмприз-дю-Лионе, а ты нет, - хмыкнул Железный Бык.</p>
<p>- Ты мог бы меня предупредить, - протянул гном.</p>
<p>На самом же деле Варрик не проигрывал Сэре, на самом деле – Дориан пытался хоть как-то снять боль у Инквизитора. Сначала тот сопротивлялся, тогда его пришлось поймать, прижав к мягкому спальнику. А теперь Дориан сидел возле ноги Инквизитора, пробуя целительную магию на ней. Знал маг целительных заклинаний не так уж много, но хоть что-то точно могло помочь.</p>
<p>Эльф же смирившись со своей судьбой только вздыхал от поглаживания горячими руками, а еще негромко шипел, когда Дориан случайно надавливал на больное место.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Прошлое</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Эннивей получал огромное удовольствие, исследуя все, что было связано с Инквизитором Америданом. Молодому эльфу это казалось чем-то крайне важным. Лавеллан в принципе был очень впечатлительным, особенно, когда дело касалось историй, но в этот раз Эннивей чувствовал <em>особую </em>важность. Во время привала Эннивей посвящал себя чтению записей об Инквизиторе Америдане, читал очень внимательно, стараясь ничего не упустить.</p>
<p>Внезапно рядом с ним уселся Дориан, заглянув в толстую книгу, которую читал эльф. Лавеллан попытался проигнорировать Павуса, но это было не так-то просто. Эннивей тяжело вздохнул, взглянув на любимого.</p>
<p>- Что-то случилось? – спросил он.</p>
<p>- Нет, - ответил Дориан, потянувшись. – Просто решил поделиться с тобой интересной мыслью. Никогда не задумывался о том, что история повторяется?</p>
<p>Лавеллан приподнял одну бровь, ожидая продолжения. Дориан выдержал театральную паузу, а затем продолжил:</p>
<p>- Профессор Кенрик сказал, что роман Америдана и Теланы не одобряли… И знаешь, это кое-что мне напоминает, - проговорил Дориан, сверкнув глазами. – Забавно, что прошло много лет, но многих всё равно волнует, чем занимается Инквизитор у себя под одеялом.</p>
<p>Эннивей дернул ушками, покраснев, отвернувшись. Он не знал, что сказать, но вдруг вмешалась Кассандра. Она холодно взглянула на Дориана.</p>
<p>- Твои отношения с Инквизитором не одобряли, потому что в тебе видели угрозу, - сказала Искательница. – Не мне напоминать тебе о твоей репутации, Дориан. Не нужно сравнивать подобные вещи, это неуместно.</p>
<p>- О, это не отменяет того факта, что всем <em>жутко</em> интересно, как я залез в покои Инквизитора, не так ли? – язвительно спросил Дориан. Кассандра нахмурилась, она явно хотела что-то сказать. Но Эннивей встал, подняв руки вверх. Он стоял между Кассандрой и Дорианом, ощущая себя меж двух огней. Лавеллан нервно сглотнул, взглянув на обоих, а потом опустил руки.</p>
<p>- Я прошу вас, давайте не будем спорить, - проговорил он спокойно. – Кассандра, Дориан не имел в виду ничего плохого. Я уверен, он просто хотел заметить, что иногда истории разных людей в чем-то похожи... Дориан, - Эннивей взглянул на мага, поджав губы. Павус понял Лавеллана без слов. Он отвернулся от Кассандры, а Искательница закатила глаза.</p>
<p>- Я пойду на разведку, лорд Инквизитор, - сказала она невозмутимым тоном. И прежде чем Эннивей успел возразить, ушла, бросив холодный взгляд на Дориана. Тот в свою очередь только возмущенно фыркнул. Лавеллан сел обратно, вытянув худые ноги.</p>
<p>- Не люблю, когда вы ругаетесь, - проговорил он, отложив книгу. – Чувствую вину за это. Потому что это я позвал вас всех.</p>
<p>- Ты же прекрасно знаешь, я уважаю Кассандру, хотя она меня ненавидит, - пожал плечами Дориан. – К тому же, она не Вивьен и не пытается учить меня жить. Просто у нас с Кассандрой разные взгляды на исторический процесс.</p>
<p>- Не язви ей больше, - Эннивей слабо толкнул Дориана в бок. – Я говорил тебе уже это. И я говорю тебе еще раз.</p>
<p>- Не могу удержаться, каждый раз, когда она меня отчитывает, уж прости, - фыркнул Павус. Эннивей закатил глаза, взяв его за щеки.</p>
<p>- Тогда я вымою рот тебе с мылом, чтобы всю грязь смыть, - протянул угрожающе эльф. Хотя со стороны это выглядело скорее забавно, чем пугающе.</p>
<p>- Найди сначала грязь, - ухмыльнулся Дориан, целуя Лавеллана. Он опустил руки ему на талию, прижимая к себе, утягивая в глубокий поцелуй.</p>
<p>- Попались! – Сэра подскочила к паре, те тут же отстранились. Лучница рассмеялась.</p>
<p>- Сэра, так врываться нельзя, - заметил Дориан, пытаясь снова притянуть к себе Эннивея, который уже уткнулся в книгу, краснея до кончиков ушей. Хотя все в Скайхолде были в курсе их отношений, Лавеллан все еще смущался, если они целовались или делали <em>еще что-то</em> за пределами Скайхолда.</p>
<p>- Я не врываюсь, просто поспешила на помощь Энни, - протянула Сэра, положив руку на плечо Инквизитора. – Я увидела, как ты пытаешься его сожрать, Дориан.</p>
<p>Павус фыркнул, а Сэра снова рассмеялась.</p>
<p>- Ладно, - она похлопала Эннивея по плечу. – Поднимайте свои жопы, я там сделала всем поесть. Кассандра уже ждет. Я ее не пустила в разведку.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Холод</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пальцы рук покалывало от остатков магии грома. Несколько искр кружилось вокруг волос. Губы посинели, тело сводило, кололо, болели ноги, голова, каждый вдох был болезненным. Холод проникал внутрь.</p><p>Дориан подхватил Эннивея на руки, когда тот собирался упасть. Бык рядом выругался, глянув презрительно на лежащий труп огромного дракона. Даже ему он не понравился. Сэра растирала уши, отзываясь крайне нелестно обо всей этой миссии.</p><p>Убить дракона? Легко. Убить древнего дракона внутри, которого дух, желающий заморозить Орлей? Ну, трудно, но, <em>казалось</em>, что это не так уж страшно. Ведь они сталкивались со многими драконами и драконицами – всех побеждали. Но этот дракон, Гаккон Зимодых, взбесил каждого в отряде Инквизитора.</p><p>Во-первых, холод. Морозная котловина в целом была неприятным местом. Не то чтобы кто-то из отряда жаловался на холод, все были одеты по погоде, но все равно, дискомфорт был. Тем более, все были в курсе того, что Эннивей не переносит холод. Сколько амулетов на него не вешай, Инквизитор через пару минут начнет прятать нос в шарф и закутываться в теплую одежду сильнее. Сначала было забавно. Потом это перестало забавлять. Теперь вообще было не весело, с учетом того, что этот <em>чертов ледяной дракон</em> практически превратил Инквизитора в лед.</p><p>Во-вторых, сам дракон. Он назойливый, постоянно улетающий от отряда. Сэра ругалась, потому что ее стрелы не попадали во врага, так как он улетал. Железный Бык был рассержен, ведь добраться до дракона толком не получалось, когда он забирался на какие-то высокие ледяные глыбы. Дориан поддерживал недовольство, ведь его магические заряды тоже не успевали долетать, а огненные стены дракон облетал.</p><p>Эннивей старался быть оптимистом. Посылая разряды молнии в дракона, он ловко отскакивал в сторону от ледяного дыхания. Правда, с каждым ударом уклоняться становилось тяжелее, ведь холод сковывал.</p><p>Кажется, потом был разговор с разведчицей Хардинг. Она была обеспокоена состоянием Инквизитора, хотя тот беседовал с ней, старался держаться.</p><p>
  <em>Холодно.</em>
</p><p>Жозефина предложила вернуться, а потом закончить дела в Морозной котловине. Отряд Инквизитора был согласен.</p><p>– Как можно жить в таком морозе?! Это же ужасно! Нет, ты представь, это как вообще надо жить, чтобы дожить до такого гениального плана? А поселюсь-ка я в месте, где вечная мерзлота и еще какие-то непонятные морозные духи и боги или что там?.. – Сэра в таверне перебрасывалась картами с Варриком и Быком. Теперь они были в тепле, но эльфийка все еще была возмущена произошедшим в Морозной котловине.</p><p>– Ну, Скайхолд, знаешь ли, тоже не самое теплое место, – заметил Варрик. – Я слышал, у Энни в спальне ночами такие ветры завывали, что ему принесли все лишние одеяла.</p><p>– Может, это не ветры, а Дориан, – заметил Бык, хмыкнув. Он скинул свои карты, а затем отпил из металлической кружки эль. Сэра рассмеялась, но потом снова фыркнула.</p><p>– Поверь, Варрик, ты просто там не был, ясно? В Скайхолде настоящая жара, по сравнению с тем, где живут эти странные племена, – продолжила она, а потом задумчиво взглянула на карты в руке. – А то, что у Энни холодно, это он давно говорил. Просто балкон надо закрывать. Дориан все равно постоянно у него торчит, пусть следит за этим.</p><p>– Сейчас он следит, – сказал Бык, снова отпив.</p><p>– С Энни всё так плохо? – спросил Варрик.</p><p>– Хреново ему, – отозвалась Сэра, тоже взяв металлическую кружку, чтобы выпить.</p><p>– Это еще мягко сказано, – кивнул Бык. Варрик тяжело вздохнул, покачав головой.</p><p>– Отпустил вас одних, и вы уже умудрились потерять надежду всего Тедаса на спасение, – протянул он. – Ну, ладно, надеюсь, из Дориана выйдет неплохой целитель.</p><p>– Он же по мертвецам вроде… Как это называется? Некроморг? – нахмурилась Сэра.</p><p>– Опоздавший целитель, – задумчиво произнес Бык.</p><p>Эннивей лежал на взбитой подушке в своей спальне. Балкон был закрыт, шторы задернуты. Одеяло было натянуто по самое горло. Дориан сидел рядом, наблюдая за эльфом. Тот едва дергал ушками. Эннивей в целом уже хорошо отогрелся, хотя магия холода еще не отступала. Но амулеты пока не изготовили, а Эннивей просил выполнить нужды простых жителей, а уже потом заняться вещами для себя.</p><p>– Я уже лучше себя чувствую, – сказал Эннивей, посмотрев на Дориана. – Ты был прав, обстановка Скайхолда пойдет мне на пользу.</p><p>Он едва улыбнулся. Дориан погладил тонкую руку, на которой не было метки. Все еще холодная.</p><p>– Тебе все равно не следует вставать с постели, – заметил он.</p><p>– Vhenan, – Эннивей осторожно переплел пальцы с Дорианом. У того всегда были горячие руки. Не от того ли, что Дориан практикует пиромагию?</p><p>– Хочешь сказать, что я слишком сильно переживаю? – Дориан чуть приблизился.</p><p>– Да, – ответил Эннивей, шумно выдохнув. – Я жив, практически не ранен.</p><p>– У тебя была царапина на щеке, – заметил Дориан.</p><p>– Ее уже нет, – отозвался Лавеллан. – Магию холода остановят, когда будет готов амулет. Всё в порядке.</p><p>Дориан вздохнул, смотря на Эннивея. Слишком много счастья в глазах того, кто за столь короткое время повидал и пережил кучу всего. У Дориана не было сомнений в силе Эннивея. Никогда не было. Но он каждый раз думал о том, через что Лавеллану пришлось пройти. Резкая смена обстановки, весь мир смотрит на эльфа, который недавно жил в своем клане далеко от всего этого. Дориану иногда хотелось просто взять и отвести Эннивея к своим, чтобы те увели его как можно дальше от этих политических разборок, демонов, драконов и прочих опасностей.</p><p>Но Дориан знал, что Эннивей ни за что не пойдет.</p><p>– Vhenan, – тихо позвал Эннивей, отвлекая Дориана от его раздумий. – Не стоит так сильно переживать за меня. Я никуда не денусь. Буду рядом. С тобой. Я же обещал.</p><p>Эннивей приподнялся, а затем приблизился к Дориану, поцеловав его. Губы у Дориана тоже горячие. Дориан чуть улыбнулся сквозь поцелуй, обняв эльфа за талию. Но тот отстранился, а затем ткнулся холодным носом ему в шею. Дориан охнул.</p><p>– И что это ты делаешь, amatus? – поинтересовался Павус.</p><p>– Ты очень теплый, – отозвался Эннивей. – Я греюсь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Общение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Погода ужасная, – заметил спокойно Дориан. Эннивей фыркнул. Он сидел на бедрах мага, расстегивая ремни на его одежде.</p><p>– В Крествуде она всегда такая, придется привыкнуть, – заметил Эннивей.</p><p>– Им нужно что-то делать с этим, – протянул Дориан, наблюдая, как тонкие пальцы разбираются с застежками. Это доставляло удовольствие. Они посреди миссии, нашли в Крествуде гостевой дом, где им выделили комнаты, в дополнение – отвратительная погода (дождь не прекращается уже несколько часов), но Эннивей решил, что сейчас самое время немного уединиться. Сбросить напряжение Эннивею, конечно не мешало бы. В буквальном смысле. Дориан видел, на что способны заклинания грома, а за время пребывания в Крествуде, Эннивею пришлось уже несколько раз столкнуться с невежеством и с теми, кто его бесит. Поэтому искры буквально витали в воздухе.</p><p>Кроме этого, с ними был Хоук. (Гаррет Хоук, явно серьезный маг, очень задумчивый, лишь единожды упомянувший о том, что где-то недалеко от Тевинтера ходит его любовь и распугивает работорговцев. Дориан оценил и подумал о том, что не хотел бы с этой «любовью» встречаться. Хоук над этим посмеялся.) Эннивею не то чтобы было некомфортно рядом с Хоуком, просто тот слишком много молчал, слишком много думал, анализировал, говорил в основном по делу. Понятное дело, этот человек пережил ужасные вещи, он с низов добрался до самого верха, после чего тут же поплатился за это. Эннивей думал, что они найдут общий язык, но Хоук был молчалив. И Дориан видел, что от этого Лавеллан чувствует себя как-то неправильно, что ли.</p><p>Дориан думал, может, Эннивей хочет спровоцировать Хоука на какое-то смущение? Все же тот сейчас в соседней комнате с Варриком, наверняка всё услышит. А Варрик оставит это без комментариев. Хитрый план, подумал Дориан.</p><p>Эннивей, наконец, расправился с ремешками, тут же впав в легкий ступор. О, это было постоянно. Активные действия Эннивей почти всегда быстро заканчивал, боясь сделать что-то не так.</p><p>Дориан приблизился, поцеловал Эннивея в шею, услышал шумный вздох того. Рука мага стала расстегивать одежду на Лавеллане. Дориан стал покрывать белоснежную шею эльфа мелкими поцелуями. Эннивей прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь приятной ласке…</p><p>Но дверь распахнулась, а Бык спокойно вошел в комнату, прервав двух влюбленных. Эннивей едва не свалился с кровати, покраснев до кончиков ушей, а Дориан только закатил глаза.</p><p>– Я не вовремя? Извиняюсь, – заметил Бык, спокойно проходя к своей широкой кровати.</p><p>– Мог бы постучаться, – протянул Дориан, позволяя Эннивею сесть просто рядом с ним.</p><p>– Это моя комната тоже, мне не за чем стучаться, – ответил Бык, снимая с себя тяжелую броню. – Да и мне всё равно, чем вы тут занимаетесь. Мне как-то нет дела до того, кто с кем трется.</p><p>– Это вежливость, – напомнил Дориан.</p><p>– Это называется «мне плевать», – Бык поставил свою броню и оружие к стене, а затем отошел к кровати. – Если вам так хочется, могу глаз закрыть.</p><p>– Нет уж, – Эннивей шумно выдохнул, встав с кровати. Он все еще краснел, застегнув одежду наполовину. Бык посмотрел на Эннивея, а затем на Дориана. Он прищурил один глаз, а затем почесал подбородок.</p><p>– Да я смотрю, ты весь на нервах, Энни, – заметил кунари. – Если тебя Дориан достает, ты мне скажи, я ему его серебряные блестяшки засуну в одно место.</p><p>– Эй, ты там помолчи вообще! – отозвался Дориан, фыркнув. Эннивей покачал головой.</p><p>– Всё нормально, – сказал он. – Я просто пойду, подышу свежим воздухом.</p><p>– Там дождь, – протянул Бык.</p><p>– Подышу свежим воздухом, – повторил тверже Эннивей. Дориан хотел встать, но Лавеллан бросил на него короткий взгляд, который сказал «Сиди здесь». И Дориан остался сидеть. Эннивей же вышел из комнаты, направившись во двор, который был возле дома. Нужно было провериться, успокоиться.</p><p>Эннивею тяжело давались новые знакомства. Любые. Они выматывали его. Нужно следить за собой, за теми словами, что ты говоришь, а еще надо следить за тем, чтобы твои <em>замечательные</em> спутники не ляпнули чего-нибудь лишнего…</p><p>Эннивей вышел во двор, встал под навес, чтобы не промокнуть, а затем вдохнул свежий вечерний воздух. Стало чуть легче.</p><p>– Инквизитор? – Эннивей дернул ушками, услышав свое имя. Он обернулся, увидев сзади Хоука. Эннивей мысленно пожелал, чтобы Хоук решил уйти. Не самое подходящее время для разговора. Но, как учила Жозефина, Эннивей только улыбнулся уголками рта и ответил:</p><p>– Я же говорил, что вы можете звать меня просто Эннивей.</p><p>Эннивей не считал себя кем-то значимым по сравнению с Хоуком. Этот человек столько прошел, он настоящий герой. На ум приходили слова Кассандры о том, что именно Хоука хотели видеть в качестве главы Инквизиции. Это было бы хорошо, наверное? Глава Инквизиции – человек из народа, который этот народ защищал. Жозефине и Лелиане не пришлось бы разбираться с кем-то, кого не устраивают острые уши Инквизитора, Кассандра бы не вела себя настороженно, не было бы неловких фраз, вроде «Я всегда поддерживаю эльфов, стараюсь им помогать, чем могу!». Если бы Хоук был главой Инквизиции, всем было бы проще.</p><p>– Боюсь, Кассандра не одобрила бы этого, – отозвался Хоук, тоже слегка усмехнувшись.</p><p>– Ее здесь нет, – ответил Эннивей, немного успокоившись. Ну, Хоук умеет улыбаться. Это хороший знак, наверное. Можно продолжать диалог. – Она не одобряет и то, что некоторые зовут меня «Энни», но ничего не говорит.</p><p>– Вам повезло со спутниками, – сказал Хоук, посмотрев на Эннивея. Он подошел к нему ближе, сложил руки за спиной, взглянув на вечерний пейзаж. Скучный, серый и мокрый. Совершенно не воодушевляющее зрелище.</p><p>– О, это они просто себя прилично ведут, – протянул Эннивей. – Слышали бы вы, о чем говорят обычно Бык с Дорианом и Сэрой, вряд ли бы сказали то же самое.</p><p>– Пока они не пытаются устроить у вас за спиной войну магов и храмовников, пусть обсуждают, что угодно, – заметил Хоук. Эннивей слегка поджал губы. А потом вздохнул, скрестив руки на груди. Вот и закончился диалог. Что дальше?</p><p>– Дориан – тот, с кем вы встречаетесь, так? – внезапно спросил Хоук. Эннивей вздрогнул, глянув на него. Что это за вопросы такие?</p><p>– Да, – ответил Эннивей, не зная, к каким вопросам ему готовиться дальше…</p><p>– У вас необычный дуэт, – сказал Хоук, продолжая любоваться дождем. – Вы – долийский эльф, судя по всему, действительно честный и непорочный, как о вас говорят, а он – тевинтерский маг, скандалист, буян и тот, кто на вас плохо влияет. Не каждый день можно увидеть что-то подобное.</p><p>– Почему вы говорите со мной об этом? – спросил Эннивей, чуть нахмурившись.</p><p>– Просто заинтересовался, – ответил Гаррет, взглянув на Эннивея. – Я сам в отношениях с тем, кто полностью отличается от меня.</p><p>– О… Тот, кто сейчас убивает работорговцев рядом с Тевинтером… – вспомнил Эннивей.</p><p>– Да. Фенрис, – Хоук улыбнулся. Эннивей увидел в этой улыбке какую-то теплую нежность. Это трогательно. Наверняка, Хоук скучает по Фенрису, а тот скучает по нему. – Он эльф, который бежал из рабства и отомстил своему хозяину. У него необычная внешность, необычная сила, сложный характер. И маги его бесят. Абсолютно все.</p><p>– Но вы же… – Эннивей удивленно поднял брови. Хоук же просто пожал плечами.</p><p>– Случаются иногда удивительные вещи, – сказал он. – Думаю, вы бы с Фенрисом тоже нашли общий язык. А вот Дориану пришлось бы сложнее.</p><p>Эннивей негромко рассмеялся, а потом взглянул на Хоука, улыбнувшись ему.</p><p>– Почему вы не взяли Фенриса с собой? – спросил он.</p><p>– Не хочу подвергать его опасности, – ответил Гаррет, но уже серьезно. Эннивей перестал улыбаться. – У меня есть ощущение того, что случится что-то непредвиденное и потому опасное. Я не хочу, чтобы Фенрис пострадал.</p><p>– Но… Вы не думали, что ему бы хотелось помочь вам? – тихо спросил Эннивей, поджав губы.</p><p>– Эннивей, если бы вы знали, что идете на смерть, вы бы взяли с собой Дориана? – Хоук внимательно взглянул на Лавеллана. Тот промолчал. Но всё и так было ясно. Конечно, не взял бы. И, к сожалению, рассудил Эннивей, будь на его месте Дориан, он бы поступил так же. Они не дадут друг другу попасть в неприятности.</p><p>Хоук шумно выдохнул, снова взглянув на продолжающийся дождь. Мужчина поправил свои темные волосы, которые немного завивались из-за влажности, почесал затылок.</p><p>– Простите, что загрузил вас этим, – сказал, наконец, Хоук. – Лучше не думайте об этом. Отдохните хорошо. Нам предстоит многое сделать.</p><p>Эннивей взглянул на Хоука, а потом кивнул. Разговор исчерпан. И хотя Эннивей стал ощущать некоторую тревогу, после разговора с Гарретом стало чуть легче.</p><p>Они разошлись, Эннивей вернулся в комнату. Бык уже вовсю спал, а Дориан лежал на кровати, читая какую-то книгу. Видимо, нашел в гостевом доме. Когда Эннивей вошел, Павус оторвался от чтения, взглянув на эльфа.</p><p>– Проветрился? – спросил Дориан, немного улыбнувшись. Он отложил книгу, откинул одеяло, приглашая Инквизитора под одеяло. Эннивей улыбнулся в ответ, подошел к кровати, сел на колени перед ней, а потом поцеловал мягко Дориана. Нежный поцелуй прервал храп Быка с соседней кровати. Эннивей отстранился, чтобы снять одежду. Дориан же косо глянул на Быка. Видимо, завтра будет какая-нибудь разборка на эту тему.</p><p>Сняв с себя одежду, оставшись в легкой белой рубашке, которая была честно вытащена из вещей Дориана, и носилась исключительно в качество ночной рубашки, Эннивей залез, наконец, под одеяло. Его тут же обняли, согрели, поцеловали в висок.</p><p>Да. Эннивей не возьмет с собой Дориана туда, где будет очень опасно. Но пока, он будет наслаждаться моментами близости.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>